fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Furious Aisu Rajang
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The Furious Aisu Rajang is a variant of Aisu Rajang, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Fanged Beast is found in G-Rank and randomly appears as a secret boss. Explanation An Aisu Rajang that has learnt how to truly control its icy abilities, even with the loss of its tail. This better control has come from it feeding on especially powerful Oroshi Kirin. Aesthetic Differences Always in Frost Mode, freezing air around back, blue eyes with orange pupils, frozen horns, hair raises higher than usual when enraged, tail already broken, and freezing air around its body when enraged. Chance of Appearing Furious Aisu Rajang have a 10% chance of appearing in either a Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Rajang, Furious Rajang, or Aisu Rajang as an unstable monster. Attacks and Moves Furious Aisu Rajang has the same attacks as Aisu Rajang, but it also has its own additional attacks. Spike Mode: Though Furious Aisu Rajang is constantly in Frost Mode, it now has this additional mode it can go into when enraged. This mode makes the ice on its arms, legs, and tail sharper, dealing more damage as it simply turns around or even with certain attacks. Rock Flip: Furious Aisu Rajang sticks its hands into the ground, like Blangonga, before lifting up the upper part of the ground and flipping over a giant boulder to crush hunters. This attack can deal some quick heavy damage. Aisu Saucer: When enraged, it opens up one of its hands and begins to form a large disk made of ice. When the disk is formed, Aisu Rajang will quickly turn in a direction before tossing it at an unsuspecting hunter. If a hunter is hit by the disk, they will actually be sent flying with the disk to another zone. The disk will send hunters flying backwards until it either melts or hits a wall, so hunters have to be wary of the attack when low on health. This attack causes Iceblight. Flying Aisu Punch: Like Blangonga, it raises up its fist and flies forward at hunters in front of it. Unlike Blangonga, this punch leaves behind a mist that causes Snowman for hunters that walk into it. Frost Cannonball: When enraged and in Spike Mode, Furious Aisu Rajang pretends to leave the area by jumping into the air, however, hunters may notice its shadow change white suddenly. If hunters look up, they will see a giant frozen cannonball flying towards them with great speed. This cannonball is a deadly attack. This cannonball doesn't track anyone, rather it moves around randomly in midair as it descends. When Furious Aisu Rajang lands as that cannonball, it'll cause a massive shockwave of spiked icicles to appear around it with little warning to damage hunters that are near the crash site, causing Iceblight. After the attack, it is open to all sorts of attacks. Toa's Blizzard: Similar to Toa Tesukatora's blizzard, if hunters aren't moving around much while fighting Furious Aisu Rajang at close range, they'll slowly freeze up and get the Snowman status. This can be only done in Rage Mode. Snoesmic Toss: Like Phantom Rajang, Furious Aisu Rajang lifts up its hands and charges an energy ball in its mouth. After a few seconds, it breaths the ball into the air and jumps up into the sky to catch it. The energy ball will turn into a tremendous snowball that Furious Aisu Rajang catches before tossing it in the direction of one hunter. This attack is very destructive, even occasionally instantly killing hunters. If hunters aren't killed by the attack than they will get Snowman and Iceblight, making it difficult to escape its next attack. Notes *Furious Aisu Rajang was made due to BannedLagiacrus wanting Aisu Rajang to have a variant like its cousin, Rajang. *This monster can be difficult to kill, so it is recommended for hunters to be in organized groups. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Variant Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster